rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc Berserker
This is a page on the '''creature' Orc Berserker. For the NPC, see Orc Berserker (NPC). }|GetValue= } | name = Orc Berserker | hp = 210 | exp = 195 | ratio = 0.929 | armor = 12 | summon = 590 | convince = 590 | illusionable = yes | creatureclass = Humanoids | primarytype = Orcs | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-200), Haste. | maxdmg = 200 | walksthrough = None | ignoresfields = Fire, Energy, Poison | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = None. | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 90% | deathDmgMod = 110% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 85% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 110% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Orc Berserkers fight to the death and use close combat to kill their enemies, they will also push/kill other creatures to get to you. | sounds = "KRAK ORRRRRRK!". | location = Orc Fort, Dwacatra prison isle under Kazordoon, Orc Peninsula, Elvenbane, Orc cave in Edron, Plains of Havoc, below Point of No Return in Outlaw Camp, Maze of Lost Souls, Cyclopolis, Desert Dungeon, Ancient Temple, Foreigner Quarter, Zao Orc Land. | notes = These are dangerous creatures, their attack is very strong, but their defense skill is poor and it is better to fight one than trying to escape because they can run really fast. '''Warning!' Most players under level 20 will die if they meet one. | strategy = Stealth Ring can be a life saver when coming across these creatures at low levels. With all vocations these can be handled easily with care. The Halberds dropped by Bersekers allow for good profit for all vocations. Knights, recommended skills: at least 60/60 with decent equipment and should be prepared to use Health Potions (preferably hot-keyed to use instantly). Knights can also use spells like Whirlwind Throw, Front Sweep and Berserk to kill Berserkers faster and/ore deal with more then one of them at a time. Remember; the longer a Berseker lives, the higher the chances of it getting a serious hit from one. Mages should consider using Magic Shield or Invisible. However, at level 25+ with a decent magic level it is not hard to just use earth attacks and Intense Healing for this creature, but if they do an exceptionally big hit you can always use health/mana potions, Halberds make it easy to profit. But be careful with Invisibility, as Orc Leaders, Orc Warlords and Orc Shamans can still see you. If you find them together with Orc Shamans, kill the shamans first so the snakes don't break your shielding. Also a good summon for Mages, however healing runes may be recommended, since they lose health easily. Paladins Should use a one handed weapon and a shield to hunt Berserkers and should consider using Energy and Stealth Rings for the same Mages should use Magic Shield or Invisible. While Bows and Crossbows can give Paladins extra range to deal with Berserkers before they get close it leaves them very vulnerable to Beserker's powerful melee attack, should one live long enough to close the distance with them. Always have you best healing spell or potion ready in case of a big hit. | loot = 0-12 gp, Battle Axe, Halberd, Ham, Orcish Gear, Hunting Spear (semi-rare), Orc Leather (semi-rare), Orc Tooth (semi-rare), Chain Armor (rare), Lamp (rare). }}